Special Room
The Special Room is a room that was added in Version 1.5. It is a reasonably empty room at the top of the house, but it hides a very lethal hazard. A small cage in the corner is the home of the Spider, Granny's pet, which is trained to bite the Player on sight. Should they get bitten, they will be sent to the next Day, or receive a Game Over if they are already on their last day. There is also a Creaking Floor in front of the small Static Table by the stairs, some barrels similar to the ones in the Basement, a Static Table, a Locker that will always contain an item, and an Empty Plate sitting on the floor. When the Shotgun is assembled, 3 rounds of Ammo will spawn on the table. Appearance The Special Room is pretty big with cobwebs scattered around the room. It has a table, a cage with the Spider inside, a locker and a few barrels. The floor is wood while the wall is concrete. How to access Initially, this room is blocked by a rusty door at the back of the Attic, right beside the Chest. When the Special Key is inserted into the circular panel (lock) on the right of the door, the door will slide over. In the passageway beyond, there is another flight of stairs which will lead up to this room. Overview Since Granny will never come here on her own, unless a noise is made, this is one of the safest places in the house if the Player shoots the Red Button, preventing the Spider from moving. The only exception is the Creaking Floor. Strategies For more information on how to bypass the Spider, allowing access to the cabinet in the opposite corner, read here. Trivia * As of now, this room is the highest point of the house. Prior to Update 1.5, the Attic was the highest point of the house, and prior to Update 1.2, the Upper Floor was the highest point. * This is the first room that needs a key to unlock, later followed by the Stair Closet as of Version 1.6. * It is unknown if Granny intentionally trained the spider to try and catch the Player, but it could be assumed given its hostility towards the Player but complete ignorance of Granny. And its role is to guard a cabinet that will always contain an item, so she possibly set it up as an extra challenge for the Player. * Dropping items here makes no noise. * Strange enough, when the Player inserts the Special Key to open the room, it creates a large amount of noise but it doesn't alert Granny. * There is an occasional glitch where Granny will walk through the door before it is unlocked. The Player must drop an item wall of the jail door, and sometimes she will go through the door and up to the Special Room. * The Creaking Floor in this room doesn't exist in Extreme. This could be due to Granny's intense speed and lack of nearby hiding spots, or it could have simply been a mistake made when developing the new area. **It's more common that it could be because of the former, because if the latter was the reason, DVloper would've fixed it up at version 1.6, but he didn't. * In Extreme or Darker Mode, the dirt decal around the Empty Plate will be rendered at full brightness despite the surrounding darkness, which is helpful for the Player to see where to put the Meat down. * If the Player kills the Spider and then immediately does the Spider Heartbeat Glitch or traps the Spider, this room is very safe, as dropping items here won't make noise and Granny won't come here on her own. The only exception is the Creaking Floor, which isn't there in Easy and Extreme. Before Version 1.7, dropping items in this room made noise. * The Gasoline used to spawn in the locker and the Remote Control used to spawn on the Static Table. Category:Upper Floor Category:Rooms Category:Attic Level 2 Category:Version 1.5 Category:Hiding Places Category:Floors Category:Attic